Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (pronounced Why-ss Sh-nee) is one of the main protagonists of RWBY. She is a Beacon Academy student, a former heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company, and a member of Team RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Schnee is a professional wrestler currently signed to Cultural Evolution Wrestling (CEW), Global Pride Wrestling (GPW) on the Blizzard brand, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), GAIA Women Athletes, and Progress Championship Wrestling without the involvement of any RWBY members. Background * Series: RWBY * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Height: 5’3” * Weight: 111 lbs. * Companies: CEW, GPW, UWE, GAIA, PROGRESS * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: The Kingdom of Vale * Allies: Winter Schnee (sister), Team RWBY (Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long), Team JNPR (Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren) * Rivals: Millia Rage, Cinder Fall, Katrina Winter * Twitter: @SnowAngel Professional Wrestling Career Championship Extreme/Cultural Evolution Wrestling Global Pride Wrestling Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment GAIA Women Athletes Progress Championship Wrestling Personality Monty Oum has said that everything has been decided for Weiss in her life, and because of it, she is a bit of a rebel. This manifests itself in her physical appearance as she wears her ponytail to the side of her head, disrupting the symmetry of the rest of her outfit. When Professor Port states that Weiss has received everything she wanted in life, she responds that it is not entirely true, thinking of her father’s attitude. She takes pride in her name and the company, though, as seen when she first meets Blake Belladonna, when she discusses it with her team in Mountain Glenn, and when she confronts her father over it. Considering the lyrics of her leitmotif “Mirror Mirror”, it is very likely that Weiss felt lonely throughout her life, which translated into a cold nature. Constant attacks by the White Fang added heavy strain to her life, explaining her often difficult personality. After warming up to people, she places a great deal of trust in her friends and confides in them when she feels the need without abandoning her usual strict attitude. According to her voice actress, Kara Eberle, Weiss is “nice but can also be a little bit bitchy”. She is irritable and confident in her abilities, though also acknowledges her deficiencies and the need to hone her skills further. Her confidence in her skills and intellect often comes off as arrogance to others. This is also mentioned by Kara, who called her the “know-it-all” type of person who also can become best friends with her acquaintances. Weiss takes her time at Beacon more seriously than her teammates, even taking notes when the topic is not related to the knowledge she seeks. She equates such dedication in the classroom with dedication in the field. Thus, she is annoyed at those who do not take things seriously, especially when it comes to becoming protectors against the Grimm. Weiss remains calm and tactical during encounters and mentally coaches herself. She is thoughtful and fights with precision and coordination. After speaking with Professor Port, Weiss’ attitude appears to change, as she takes his suggestion to “be the best person she can be” to heart. She opens up to Ruby, though she does not halt future criticisms. Weiss’ development carries into her whimsical and humorous side as she joins her team in a food fight against Team JNPR and a board game. In “Painting the Town...”, Weiss attempts to joke but is met with negative criticism from Yang and Blake. Weiss also enjoys planning and participating in certain events, such as the Beacon Dance. Weiss vows that as a Huntress, she will elevate the Schnee name from her father’s dishonor to it and put her desires behind others’ necessities. This solidifies in “Lessons Learned” when Weiss heeds her sister’s advice and removes her bindings from the SDC to discover more about herself. After being retrieved from Beacon and flown home, Weiss is truly affected by the loss that happened during the Fall of Beacon. She becomes increasingly intolerant of the Atlesian lifestyle she grew up in, seeing it as superficial and ignorant. Her change of perspective is demonstrated by her hostility toward Henry Marigold’s insensitive and ignorant attitude about the charity event and her public outburst when a couple talks condescendingly about the destruction of Vale. Views on the White Fang and Faunus Due to the ongoing violence between the SDC and the White Fang terrorist group, Weiss despises the White Fang and shows a noticeable distrust of the Faunus at first. The White Fang’s activities seem to have contributed to a difficult childhood for Weiss, for she had close ties with numerous people who were either killed by or disappeared because of the White Fang. The fact that the White Fang have been consistently disrupting the SDC’s activities has also led to Weiss’ father being frequently angry, further worsening her childhood. She cites these events as having colored her views on both the White Fang and Faunus. When Blake defends Sun Wukong’s criminal acts, Weiss makes many derogatory comments about him suggests he would likely join with the White Fang. However, shortly after the fight with Roman Torchwick, Weiss no longer cares about her argument with Blake, stating they are teammates and it changes nothing. Regardless, she states that she remains unsure of how she feels about Sun, although they are on friendlier terms as time passes. Weiss and the rest of her team keep Blake’s status as a Faunus a secret. Weiss’ hostility toward the Faunus downgrades considerably through her time at Beacon, as seen when she showed concern for Velvet Scarlatina and the rest of Team CFVY. She is even friendlier with Blake, having placed trust in her as well after fighting alongside Blake against the White Fang several times. Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing moves * Black Glyphs (Crossface Chickenwing with bodyscissors) * Myrtenaster (Superkick, sometimes to a kneeling or seated opponent) * Snow White (Shining Wizard) Signature moves * Arm-trap Cross-legged STF * Corner Forearm Smash * Diving High Knee, sometimes while springboarding * Diving Somersault Neckbreaker * Dust to Dust (Sling Blade, sometimes from a wrist-lock) * Ice Pick (Double Underhook with bodyscissors) – adopted from Matt Hardy * Kimura Lock * Kneebar * Multiple kick variations ** Back ** Enzuigiri ** Football to the chest of a standing opponent, from the ring apron ** Legsweep ** Running Single Leg Drop ** Spinning Heel * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back spun out into a Reverse STO ** Double Underhook, sometimes from the second rope or into an Ice Pick ** Dragon ** Exploder ** German ** Half and Half ** Snap ** Snowflake Suplex (Bridging Leg-hook Belly-to-back) * Phoenix Splash * Reverse STO into the turnbuckle, often as a counter to a running opponent * Snap Single Underhook Front Facelock Drop * Standing Shiranui * Suicide Dive * Surfboard, sometimes while applying a Dragon Sleeper * Turnbuckle Powerbomb * Winter Solstice (Diving Double Foot Stomp to an opponent held in the tree of woe position) Nicknames * “Princess” (by Ruby Rose) * “Snow Angel” (by Jaune Arc and Neptune Vasilias) * “Ice Queen” (by everyone) * “Little Snowflake” (by Klein Sieben) Managers Entrance themes * “Mirror Mirror” by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams * “This Will Be the Day” by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams (as part of Team RWBY) Championships and Accomplishments Championship Extreme/Cultural Evolution Wrestling * CEW Women’s Championship (1 time) * Women’s Rumble (2015) Fiction Wrestling Awards * Stable of the Year (2017) – Team RWBY (with Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:GPW Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers